Spellbound (Thranduil fanfiction)
by Srikandish
Summary: Spellbound by the Elven king. Romance between reader and The magnificent King Thranduil.
1. First Encounter

Time: After the battle of five armies. Legolas went to find Aragorn. Mirkwood forest is slowly turning back again to Greenwood, without orcs and spiders.

Mirkwood has been Mirkwood for as long as you know, but this time the forest is changing. The leaves are reborn in lighter shades of green. Sunlight penetrate deeper in to the woods. Now u can see squirrel, bunny and deer sometimes. First it's just one. Then after months, you see it more often.

The forest is regaining it's goodness. Mirkwood, became Greenwood once again.

The King is feel joyous to see this. He is the forest and the forest is him. The changes in the wood also change him inside. But the absence of his son make him lonely too. For years it's only him that he have, he guard and love so dearly. Even when he is act cold, his love for Legolas spread wider than the earth, for he is his only son, his only heir.

But you can't dictate a person's heart. His son is destined for a greater mission, that he vaguely can feel the danger in it. He might not see his son again. He try to set a higher wall to prevent his selfish longing escape. But he can't help it sometimes, when his memory doing its job. When the forest once again turn into a place that he see Legolas grow, climbing first first tree.

The people in Lake Town, after some years feel that the forest is no more dangerous. But they still respect the territory of the Elves folks and their King. This is peaceful and abundant time for both. The gold they acquire is used to rebuild the city, and the relationship with Elves folks has been good, for they are have been fought the last war together as an ally.

You decide to go farther to the forest because it looks so inviting, it's beginning of the spring and u hope to pick some wild berries and flowers that are bigger and tastier from a farming garden. You do it more than once now and always came back safely. It's now became a habit everytime u need some refreshing time, and you go farther and farther to the woods once u know the path.

Ever happen that u see the Elven King himself and his people from far, they were hunting. That day you retreated back because you don't want to meet the King and risk a problem. The King known to be territorial and fierce, although his looks express ethereal beauty and wisdom. So magnificent even the women of Lake Town still talk about it until now, with adoration and fear.

And today you are about to run again once u hear footsteps. Too consumed by daydreaming while picking berries, you didn't know that they are closer that you think. You're walking fast to your path back to Lake Town, when suddenly a being jumping out from a tree and land right in front of you. His hand stopping u in your shoulder.

You look up to meet a grey eyes that belong to an Elf guard.

And strong and sultry voice come from behind you.

"Why you running from us, human?"

It's the King himself, there's no mistaken it. Such an powerful and authoritative voice that command respect and fear, deep and velvety. You are shocked and worried. But now it's peace time. Then everything should be okay. You turn your body around to bow deep to the Elven King, without even see his face.

"Forgive me, King of Mirkwood."

"Answer my question, human. Why you run in sight of me, every time? I know you where there, seeing me and my guards. And you always quickly turn your steps away from the woods. Are you doing something that might put you in danger if I found out?"

"N-No, my King. I'm just enjoy the forest that it's now safe. I look at squirrels jumping out from tree to tree, hear the birds sing and picking wild berries. I'm sorry if I'm running from you, I just don't want to be in trouble. I -I... I fear you, My King," you stuttered the true honesty, since you know that it's useless to lie to the wise Elven King that can see through a human mind, they say.

The King let out a deep sigh. U look up to see him. In his magnificent robe and silk silver hair, gleaming. His grey eyes pierced, his face saddened n he close his eyes.

"I don't kill people for enjoying nature or picking wild berries, we're been neighbor for so long, I.." Another deep sigh. He move his wrist gracefully to command the guards to let you go. The Elf guard release his grip from your shoulder and bow.

"I just hope that people will not view me as a crazy King that kills people on a whim."

You're suddenly feel guilty. You know from the trade that their people indeed produce the finest art pieces, thread a unimaginable sort of fabrics with silver and gold weaved. The King itself have manage to shelter his people from the shadow for centuries, live independently through isolation. He is more than a fierce King, he need to protect his kin.

"I'm Elisa, the daughter of Bard the bowman." You try to be more respectful since he is okay with you roaming around in his forest.

His face turn to you, his eyes lightened.

"I know your father. An unwise man he is, try to reason with a greedy creatures, dwarves. But a brave and skillful archer, maybe the best among men." He walk a little aside, then turning back to you.

"I see that his daughter grows into a Lady. I hope health and good year is with him."

"Thank you, My Lord. He is old, but he is contented. Now we rebuild our town into more civilized and harmonious trade place. I hope peace time will endure."

You try to be careful and polite to your words, knowing that he is absolutely a different class than you. But your heart drumming. He is too perfect for a being, it's impossible not to attracted to him. You hear the stories about elves and how one look of this creatures can send you ensorcelled for the rest of your life. It's a little less than true when you first meet the elves people for trading. Yes, they are beautiful and so well versed in art but you manage to not fall for them, at least not for long, considering they far too polite and looks like not interested in relationship other than formalities or friendship.

But this creature it's a whole different being. His hair is even more beautiful than your silver heirloom on sunlight, his eyes, a gray blue orbs like ocean and thunder clouds. He's standing straight and tall like a tree, yet he move so graceful like a wind. In his head a crown weaved from red leaves and berries. He is an embodiment of a forest spirits. He is full of ancient magic that you deem is responsible for your sudden severe attraction. He is not healthy for a human eyes, so u drop your eyes to your feet.

"I truly hope so, Lady."

Then awkward silence. You pray that he is not read what is on your mind. That you deeply fascinated with him. You try to reason to throw yourself to him, right here right now. It's too overpowering, you feel dizzy.

"Well, since you are in my forest, will you let me to offer you some hospitality? Will you come to Elvenking's Halls?"

"I'm afraid I-I.." His eyes pushing. And suddenly a smile bloom in King's lips.

"I mean no harm, child. I've known your father. Our people and yours having a good mutual relationship. It's just me offering you some insight about my people. I hope that you can understand me and my people better."

You're running out of excuse. It's a friendly gesture from the Elves to human. To turn it down means to not appreciate it.

"Sure, My Lord. That's very nice of you. I'm flattered."

Then he's sending one of the guard to send a message to my father that his daughter is safe in Elvenking's place and will be escorted back safely when she is done.

(to be continued)

Guys, this is my first fanfic! Will be glad if u can review! :)

I'm not a native speaker so please understand if there's some spelling of grammar error.

I'm happy to do request too! X)


	2. A Gift for The King

We rode deeper to the forest to reach The Elvenking Halls. The deeper we go, the forest became more darker and exotic. There's many plants that you don't see in the outside borders. The rivers somehow became darker too and the water show a glass reflection of the tall trees above it. This forest is more than I know it before. It is still mystical and dark, we still don't know what is there, in depth of woods.

The King let you see his people producing painting, wood sculpture outside the gates. Now the forest is safe he move some of the activities outside. The elves work, chat while enjoying nature. They also have a big garden with some exotic food plants, grow so healthy as if with magic. Abundant and happy time.

Yet the King's heart is still full of sorrow from old times. Old scars.

After that it's dinner time. We dine in the feast hall, only two of us. The guards is outside. You feel so nervous once you know the King will dine only with you. What will you talk about? And u still dress in the simplest sunday dress you have while him look magnificent and glowing with his silver robes.

"I feel blessed to have company to dine tonight, Elisa. Usually it's just me."

He is smiling towards you, kind and warm.

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord."

"My name is Thranduil, you can call me by name. As I will call u by name too, Elisa." Sounds more like a command than a suggestion.

You nearly choked on the honey bread over The King's saying. You're coughing.

Thranduil chuckle, "Are you okay, lady?"

You are far from okay. You feel intoxicated. Being so near with the King make all your senses standby as if you're going to a war. In the end of the day you feel very tired. Then now he want you to call him by his name. All this thing make you hope that King have some feelings for you. But you know he is just being friendly.

U quickly gulp the wine. After that u drink more of the wine to relax yourself. The King's eye widened, he looks amused.

"I-I'm okay. I mean I'm okay, King Thranduil." You are flustered.

He chuckle once again. And then as graceful as ever, pouring you more wine.

"My people make the best wine around here. The wild dark grapes harvested in their prime time, you only can find it here. It's spices we grow ourselves. It's smooth and silky, people from far are crazy about it."

"I can see why," You're taking another gulp, now savoring the taste of rich dark grapes and hint of chocolate and spices. Your eyes gazing to the King's eyes. Thranduil smile, he is not drinking, his chalice still full of wine. He just smiling towards you, taking one of the honey bread and eating it while he hold his intoxicating gaze towards you.

You're staring at Thranduil, feel your self control weakened.

"King, I should give you something. Its.. not polite.. to not give.. something. Considering.. u have been so nice to me.. today." Your brain slowing.

U pick a pearl ring from your finger and give it to him. He startled, but he extend his stand to receive it, curious. After that you pour your nearly empty chalice with wine. It's crazy how tasty it is, now all you want is pouring more and became more light. As light as a feather.

Thranduil observe carefully what you have given him, it's a tiny forged gold ring with a tiny pearl on top of it.

"It's my mother's," You said while holding your chalice wobbly, head light like feathers.

"This is an important heirloom, are you sure this is for me?" He approach you, now only a inches from your face. You're grow bolder and calm because of the alcohol. So you don't protest when he put his hand in your back.

"Yes. I give everything that I have for you, really. But I don't think it would mean anything for a King like you." You're gazing into a pair of grey lakes in his eyes, your hand extend to touch his silky hair.

"Never in my life, I touch something as soft as this." Your hand touch strands of his hair and trace it through the end, when a big fair slender hand fall in top of your fingers.

"You're drunk, elleth. Did you know that?"

You're speechless, letting go the Thranduil's hand and try to reach your chalice, to drink and ease your now growing nervousness.

"Enough of this, Lady. Now I will escort you to your chamber, you're staying for tonight. You're clearly not in condition to go home. And I don't want your father to see you like this when I'm sending you home. What will he think of me? I will sending my guard to let your family know." He part you with your chalice.

"Just one more glass, please?" You smile cheekily to the King. Thranduil frowned and laughed, then shaking his head.

"Okay, we bring this chalice to your chamber. There u can sip your last wine before you sleep, deal?"

"I'm not sleepy, and I'm not that drunk! I'm just a little drunk,"

"Oh Valar, you're more amusing when you are drunk, Lady. There you go." He pass you your chalice in great amusement.

After that you can't be helped. Your self control, to the cloud it went. You flung ur both hands to the King. He is startled. You start kissing him randomly, to his face, cheeks and hair. Most surprisingly, he is laughing under your kisses. He let you do that. Man in his size got no problem to stop you if he want. But he is clearly don't mind with what you're doing right now.

Then, he suddenly decide that it's time to stop you. So he put in hand under your knee and carry you between his hands. So sudden you're being so tall from the floor, he is a big man. He move so swiftly outside the halls to the guest chamber, your place to sleep. The guards just stay in their place, not dare to question their King why he have a red-faced young woman in his hand.

You hold tight to his neck, inhaling the woody and wild berries scent from his neck. U darted a playful kiss to his neck. Not in seductive way, but a naughty and annoying way.

"Stop it, you little squirrel! Why you," He's also lose his control and giggle all the way to your chamber.

He put you in a bed but you wouldn't let his neck go.

"You put a spell... on me, Thranduil. I know it... exactly... I..."

"No, Elisa. I didn't do anything. U just drunk. I didn't know u can't drink," He frown and tilting his head a bit. Like what you just have said is something ridiculous.

"Just, please.. please... stay," You grabbing the king robes, desperately want him to stay with you.

He calmly grab your both hands and putting it in your lap, silence you. His eyes soften.

"Young human, I envy your young soul, sometimes impulsiveness can be refreshing to one's heart."

And then he just shifting from you, petting your head like you are a little puppy and then leaving you alone in the room. Then closed the door without any hesitation.


	3. Morning After

In the morning you wake up in the four post antique carved bed. Now that you're sober, you know that you have been sleeping in the room as white as cloud. The bed sheath is cream silk, soft and breezy. Your blanket is a white sheepskin, the touch of it itself make you want to continue your sleep. But you have to wake up. It's not your place. It's by far the most dangerous place in the realm, your mind say. For it is stay the King that can break every woman's heart. Leaving it as a ruin, enchanted for the rest of their lives. After I see a creature as beautiful as him, how I will carry on with my life and loving another thing other than him? You somehow feel that there will be part of you that will remember him forever.

Well, maybe it's shallow, to love a person based on their looks. But it's not all about it. He is a whole different creature. It's the air around him. It's the silkiness in his voice. His perfect God-like stature. Those are inhuman. It's not your fault to feel intoxicated. He is simply beyond your kin. He is like a sunlight, and you are a moth. A moth that can even think about itself when it see the light.

Your mind try to remember what happen the other night. You're drinking, yes. You got no hangover at all, that wine is ingenious. Smooth and strong, yet doesn't leave even a bit trail of bad aftertaste. Then you feel your heart slip to the floor. Seeing your right hand, on middle finger. The place that your mother's heirloom, given by your father, your middle finger is now plain. You give your most prized jewel to the King as a gift.

"My King," you drop a curtsy to his regard.

You're now wearing a simple silk dress that the chambermaid give to you. He is standing in the Hall's balcony, open to his favourite flower garden. A garden that bigger than more colorful than any garden you ever see in your whole life. The smell of roses and jasmines is in the air.

"My Lady," He bow at your presence.

"How is your sleep?" His voice deep and textured, like a stone in clear river. He turn facing you, now he is wearing a thin tunic with a silver and gold tendrils around it. His sash is a hand painted fabric by his people. A summery outfit. He look less intimidating.

You inspect his finger. You're sighing with the sight of your pearl ring at King's pinkie. It's not even fit, it's sitting in the middle of his last finger, too small to go down. His whole size is gigantic compared to you. No wonder the ring can't fit. Why he even wear it? It's not even his taste.

He is aware that you're staring at his new jewel, pull his hand near to his chest, so you can look at it better.

"I like it, thank you, Elisa." He look at the ring and to you.

Did he tease you? It's sit so awkward is his hand, and it's just a tiny pearl ring that cannot compare with his other sparkly jewellery.

"King, I..."

He smile, raise his eyebrow as if enjoying your effort to compose a sentence. He know you are making a mistake and about to ask the ring back. You feel that in the first place he shouldn't receive it from you. He know you are drunk. He just keep it for something. Something that you don't know yet.

"My King, I was too drunk last night, I didn't aware of what I'm saying, I.."

You have to be careful. He is still that powerful King that hold your safety in his arm, now that you are in his place.

"Are you aware how drunk you are? And that you're asking me to accompany you in your bed? Is that how the young people now, My lady?" He smirk, leaning to the balcony with that devilish attractive smile.

You flustered, head to toes. Your cheeks burning. You hold of breath, completely at loss of what will you say to him.

"I'm sorry If I disrespect you, My Lord." You bow your head, try to hide your face.

"It's okay, Elisa. I understand young humans. I'm older than you think," He let a chuckle out. He is different this morning. A lot less rigid when he first met u at the forest. He move closer to you, look closely to your wide and watery eyes.

"I envy you. You're innocent, love bravely, recklessly, without any memory of sorrow. I envy your youth."

Then you remember that he is lead a lonely life for centuries, as a single father to his only child. He still mourning for his many losses. Elves doesn't seems to forget their love so easily. And then the Prince is go by his own, leaving him alone to rule this whole realm. U feel want to hold him desperately. But not dare to move even an inch to him. His air is still intimidating.

Suddenly you feel his lip in your forehead. Your legs weakened, you're nearly fall on your feet.

"I'm enjoying your company, Elisa. Will you promise me you will be back?"

(to be continued) _Author's note:_ _God, I think I enjoy this story too much. Follow& fave and I promise I will give updates soon!_


	4. The Calling From The Woods

You're cursing yourself on the way back to home for being spellbound by The King's kiss, makes you completely forget about asking back for your ring. You're in semi conscious state when he is sending his guard to escort you home, giving you some gifts to bring along. You only sober up when you're in the back of the horse, rocking. You're gone through same state as this morning, questioning: where am I, what I'm doing here?

After some days passing, you nearly forget about the gifts. The food and cheese already eaten by your family, but there's still packet of herbs and another very small velvet pocket that miss your attention, lay deep in the fine fabric sack.

You brew the herbs and dried flower buds with a hot piping water. The rooms fills with blue violet and wintergreen smell.

"What is that?" Your father, Bard, asking.

"It's the herbs from Elvenking's Hall. You want some, Ada? It smell so heavenly,"

You pour the brew into two wooden glass. Then u drop the inside of the velvet pouch you found earlier to the table. It's a crystal teardrop with a red velvet string around it. It's a necklace. You sip your tea while looking through the glistening crystal, seeing thousands of reflection inside it, like a small mirror room. Like it got life hiding in it.

The brew is warm and fragrant, wrapping your throat. Gave you the feeling that you are drinking a bucket of fresh flowers.

"My, what a tasty brew!" U look at look wooden glass, unable to understand how exactly they put a taste, feelings into dried leaves.

Your father doesn't seem interested in drinking it. He grab the necklace instead from your hand, examine it so carefully.

"Don't put it on, Elisa. It have Elven magic."

"Da, it's just a crystal."

"You don't know what he is, Elisa. Thranduil is not exactly a good selfless creature. While he is wise, he is greedy. He always have a plan. We better not get involved too much with the Elves, other than for trades. That's just because we need money. Other than that, we better just stay away from things that we don't understand completely."

He put the necklace back to its velvet pouch, and put it in his pocket.

You don't dare to say anything. Bard still mad about you giving your mother's ring away.

In the night, you have very vivid dream. You are a baby, lay safe in your mother's cradle. You can feel her skin, so warm enveloping you. And your father smiling beside her. All those your childhood memories you didn't think you have come back in flashes. So complete and vivid.

And there is him. The King himself in the white balcony. In his back is a garden of thousands flowers, various shades of purple white and pink this season. His perfect complexion, his strong yet graceful hand. His towering height. The touch of his skin, silky. His mouth on your forehead, like a tender, damp rosebud. Will you promise me you will be back?

"I promise, My King." You mutter in your sleep.

When you are awake, you feel like you had slept for days. You feel reborn. Energized and calm. His clear river voice still echoing in your brain, calling. You can't think about anything else for the rest of the day. Now you know, that your father is right. He is putting a spell unto you. It's not that you mind. It's seems so natural. Like sunflowers grow unto the direction of the sunrise. Like a moth attracted to light. It feel so pleasant. But it pushing, wanting. You have to see him.

So you rode your father's horse to the forest. The sky turn darker, but you didn't stop. There's something inside you that feel an enormous hunger to see The King. It's all not sensible, how you put yourself in danger of the forest just to look for a place that you didn't know where exactly it is, under minimum light. Deep inside you, you know that he is calling for you. And you know that he is now waiting there.

And he is.

Not long after you ride your horse, you see him, with his people. He seems glow in moonlight. When you look at him, he signal you to follow.

He knows. He expect you. 


	5. Spellbound

Upon entering his cavern palace, you two doesn't need to exchange word. You dismounted from your horse, take his extended hand in submission. Then you follow wherever The King takes you.

You don't think you are really that conscious, because you can't recall the way that you have taken inside the Elvenking's Hall. What you know is when he open a wooden carved door to a well lit white room, you are awaken. The size is enormous, all the wall is like a flatten tree bark. It's smell fragrant, like a forest in summer.

You take one step backward now that you're know where are you. You're in his chamber.

He look at you, knowing that you are awake. He's extend his hand gracefully.

"Don't worry, child. You are safe here."

But you're not taking his hand, your breath pacing, fear growing inside your chest.

You take one step back and stumble into something. You lose your balance and fall to the stone floor.

The King tilting his head, hiding a very subtle smile. Is that a smile? Or the poor lighting from the lanterns fool you? What he wants from me? Why I am in his chamber?

"Human and their inconsistency. I believe you were the one that initiate to kiss me?"

Thranduil put one of his knee in the stone floor beside you. His robe spread wide, touching your leg. His eyes gazing toward yours, puzzled.

"It is almost like you were a different person, Elisa. Before you want me like mad. Now I only see fear in your pretty eyes,"

Pretty? No. He must be just saying it. You know your eyes. And it's not comparable to what the elves folks have. I don't have clear grey lakes like yours, you say in your mind.

"My King, I don't understand. Why I am here?" You're nearly crying because of confusion. It's like a hangover. You feel out of place. There's unpleasant feeling in your chest that feels like having an strange object in the middle of your ribs. You feel helpless.

Thranduil eyes grew concerned and he quickly embrace you. He put your head in his chest, stroke your head with worry.

"It will be better soon. Do you have my crystal necklace with you? It's easing love's burden."

"My father take it. He says it might have some elven magic in it."

Thranduil just stay quiet. He let go of his embracing to take something. After a while he back with a chalice full of gold liquid, thick and sparkling. It smells ginger and apple. He softly motion you to drink. It was warm and sweet. It was flowing to your chest and stomach making a warm trail. Soft and relaxing.

Thranduil taking one of his crystal ring from his finger, a similar teardrop shape with your gift before, only it's larger. You see your pearl ring is still sitting awkwardly there, in King's pinkie.

"Here, keep this. Guard it. It's precious to me. It's not a spell. It's just known for centuries that clear crystal quartz are able to ease love's burden."

He put it in your palm.

"I know that love's come with a burden. I'm old enough to know it's pain."

You open your palm to see his big crystal ring, raw and unpolished like a white opaque stone.

"I am sorry to lure you here, I know you are young, Elisa.." He stroke your hair, down to your cheek.

You're not dare to look at him, your memory of his enchanting eyes still in your mind.

"You can be safe, you know. You can lead your life normally like your human friends do, they date, marry, grow and die happily. But you crossing my way, Elleth. You come willingly to the forest. When I see you there, vulnerable and young like a little deer, walk willingly to my cage, how I suppose to react?"

You look up to his face, glowing complexion. His high nose, his lips. He is a perfect stone carving. His silky hand brush your cheek. You close your eyes to drink all this sensation.

"I'm not exactly selfless. I care about my well being. I want to be happy too. I deserved it." His hand now touching your chest and stomach.

"You are the one that initiate it. You are the one that dare to flung your hand and kiss me, the first in centuries. You chose your ill fate when u take my hand, child. I'm sorry but I promise to make it less painful for you,"

He is talking about love and its consequences. A fate for me to be a victim. He is a hunter and I am his little deer. He is the sun and I am a moth. How many moth that are die in hopeless attempt to own him forever? I don't really know. But sure a lot.

We don't fit to be a pair. I don't live long enough, I'm not powerful enough to match him. But love is love. And I'm willing. If I will burn, I will happily burn under a sun as bright as him.

So when he is carrying you to the bed, and undress you, you are ready. You let him taste all of your body. Later on he is undressing himself, leaving his silver magnificent wardrobe on the floor. He is slow and careful, knowing that you were young and inexperienced.

Your love making are slow and intimate, and you're yielding completely to him. You know he have your life in his hand.


	6. A Deal With The King

You are waking up with broad body enveloping you. You have seen his scar in his chest and stomach, deep and unrecoverable. His power and domination, his selfish and demanding self. You suddenly see him clearly, King Thranduil, the fact that he is just using you to bury his loneliness. What can he do after that centuries alone and now without his dear son? He is secretly in pain. Even though he win in war, he lost too many of his kin. Bad memories that he never let go start to take a toll of him.

But why is it matter? It is a immeasurable blessing to have him, even just for a while. I'm not worthy of him, you say in your heart. He is a King, and I'm just me.

You're carefully sneak out from his embrace. He is fast asleep. You pick and put up your wrinkly dress and tip-toed to the chamber door. Stealthy you open the door, move outside and close it.

One elf guard bow to you. You bow back awkwardly. He know I've been sleeping with his King. And my hair and dress is a mess. Oh, my.

"Sorry, I can't let you go without King's permission."

Says one of the guard to you, in reply to your request to escort you back on a horse ride to Lake Town. What am I now, a prisoner? You're not feel like seeing Thranduil when he is wake up. You're hoping to get away from the King embrace for as soon as you can and never come back. Last night is wonderful, but you know it wouldn't last. Your heart ache imagining the hurt that you have to endure when you lose a creature as beautiful as him. His the type that would break your heart.

After all, it's not real. It's just fascination. A spell.

The guard calling a name, and a young chambermaid come to assist you.

"Mae govannen, nissë,"

You are speechless, not knowing what does that meant. She wait for a reply, but after a while she get it. You are the King's guest, a young woman from Lake town.

"My Lady, do you wish to eat something?" She says.

"No, thanks. I really need to go back now. My father is probably looking for me. There's house work that I can't leave. You can tell The King after he wakes up."

The chambermaid and the guard exchange a glance.

"Yesterday I sent the message myself to your father, you don't have to worry. I will sent someone again after noon if it's happen that you still needed here. Under any condition, I can't let anyone leave this kingdom without King's permission. I'm deeply sorry about that, My lady." He bow deep, formal and cold.

Great. Now I am a King's prisoner.

"Come, My Lady, let me show you around. " The chambermaid take your hand and lead you away from the guard.

You reluctantly string along. You also agreed when she offer you a breakfast, but ask to have it somewhere more comfortable. The big empty feast hall just make you feel out of place. When you both arrive at the kitchen, you're surprised at how bright and airy it was. A palace's kitchen usually situated together with a stock room, where the lights can't enter. But their kitchen is open and have a big dining table in the middle, with big windows in the sides. Their shelves shoot up till the ceiling, makes you wonder how they will reach it.

What are the King's favourite, you say. She says our King is particular. He only eat lean meat from young and first animal that born, not hunted. The finest oils and flour, grinded long and carefully, filtered dozens of time. The fruits must be flawless, seedless and picked not long after it served. He enjoys finest things, My Lady. Just as a King should.

And then she serve you a bowl of cherries and strawberries, motion you to try. You pluck one to your mouth.

"Wow," U said. "I don't know cherries can taste like honey,"

Without you knowing, Thranduil is standing behind you. Surprisingly he's not in his magnificent robe. His tunic looks wrinkly and put on carelessly. His crown absent from his head, his hair looks a bit messy. This leave the people around you speechless. The maids bow awkwardly, try to hid their shock from seeing the King so unprepared.

He see you, his eye widened. He let out a sigh and let his head fall to side, before fixating his cold pierced gaze toward you.

"Elisa, when I wake up, you're not there. I thought I lost you,"

He don't expect a reply. He take your hand and lead you out from the enormous and beautiful kitchen. He is worried. You don't know you can see Thranduil in a condition like this. Did you did this to him?

He lead you to the feast hall, where you ate dinner before. After opening the door, he push you to the wall, two hands gripping your shoulder.

"Elleth, you don't sneak from me. Never do that again,"

Then he plant a kiss in your lips, hungry and dominating. You break the kiss, try to push him away.

"What I am to you, Thranduil? A prisoner?" You call his name for the first time, feel a sudden flow of anger in your veins. You break away from his hand, with great effort.

"I don't have to report all my movements to you. I am a free human. You are not my King. I can go whenever I feel like. I don't pledge myself to be your servant." You shove him away and about to go out from the feast hall.

Suddenly he take your hand roughly, and let your small body bump into the wall.

"Do not talk to me like that, young Lady! How dare you belittle me like that!" He is seething.

You feel scared that he might hurt you, seeing his eyes on fire. He is a King after all. You don't think many people would dare to speak to such an authority with an challenging manner. You are shrinking, drop your eyes to his feet, unable to reply. His voice thundering, and you know he is your King. You cannot disobeyed him. You can't naturally do so.

I don't think I'm free. Not since yesterday I gave everything to him. Gave all my heart, love him so recklessly. Now it's all too late. He got me in his arm. And my heart in his palm.

You slide to the floor, crying. It's hurt to know that you have been completely in love with the King.

Thranduil not moving. He look carefully at you. Somehow look pleased that you broke. He wish to crush your wings and cage you forever. When he decide that he wanted you, he will have you. What is a meaning to hurt one human heart for a King's pleasure? He's been in pain for so long, if he continue like this, he will fade in sorrow. He need something to forget the pain. A temporal love, maybe that is okay too. Anything is better than another cold century full of sorrow.

Mirkwood is once again become Greenwood, but for how long? Will the peace time endure? He sense that a danger is looming in the dark. The mission that his son taking is not a simple one. He feel that Middle Earth will not be peaceful for too long. That's why, when the summer came, why don't we enjoy a company of a lovely young creature? She is pretty and willing. Even if she is not willing, he will patiently wait. There's no other way. When he spot you in the woods, you already lose.

"Elisa, shed your tears and get up. I don't take you for adding up to my problems." He stand up, towering in front of you.

"I know you are young, but if you wish to be with me, take a hold of yourself, like a woman. I hate unstable qualities of human. I also can't tolerate disloyalty and waywardness. As long as I am with you, I will not having another woman in my bed. So you will do the same, you can't have another lover other than me. You still can stay with your family, even though I will like it more if you stay beside me. Your whereabouts, your choices, you have to always let me know. Consider me as your protector,"

He fold his hand behind his back, chin high up.

"What I am to you, My King?" You look up to his face with red watery eyes.

"My lover, of course." He extend his hand take you to his embrace. Tight, and safe. He is a warrior, he will protect you from all the danger. But he will break your heart. How long can we be lover? If I'm old will he left me? Will he still want me?

"I will have you till you die, I am prepared to take the sorrow. I will take care of your family as long as they live. They can enter my place unharmed and they can ask for my favor. I'm taking you under my wing. You are mine. I will take care of you." He caressing his new possession.

"My father will be furious," You sob in his muscular arms.

"Then leave your house and stay with me. If you wish, you can keep this as a secret until you reach an age appropriate to wed, then leave your home to be with me. I will arrange something with your father."

"Will you take me as your wife?" He sigh, long pause before replying.

"No, I can't. But you are forever my lover. I will not take another lover as long as you lived."


End file.
